The House Infernus
Infernaea, Of House Infernus Infernae was born on Alderaan in 3673 BBY, however, his time on his home world was short lived. His family had become outcasts, failing to pick a side in the Great Galactic War, they had been hit by both sides, and had fallen on hard times. With their House dwindling, Infernaes parents fled Alderaan, and brought him to family who had chosen to move to Makeb. After this, in approximately 3671 BBY, Infernaes parents disappeared. He was raised as nobility, amassed a fortune before he was 19, and on his 19th birthday, purchased a used Azalus-class dreadnought from a merchant, and set forth to found his own dynasty. After several months of hyperspace lanes and pirate havens, he landed on the planet of Trian, and decided to settle there. In the outer rim, and mostly unknown, Trian sat near a major hyperspace lane to the Core; and had ample land and resources to found a dynasty to last. Infernae founded The Independent League of Nobles in 3654 BBY, and began recruiting. Within a year he had grown his League into a decent sized consortium, had established a governing senate, and had begun to expand into mining, slaving, and mercenary work. (his story will continue at a later date…) Letyaa Ongurra (Letyaa, Of House Infernus) Letyaa was a bounty hunter, hired by House Serrus to kill the last remaining member of the House Iterras (The house of Infernaes parents). When she accepted the contract Infernae was 22, and had established himself on Trian. As Alderaan continued to fall apart, House Serrus was more and more motivated to rid themselves of the threat so they could continue in the war. When Letyaa finally got close to Infernae, and was on the verge of gunning him down, he turned and met her gaze. Within the year they were married, and she took upon herself the role of protector, shielding her husband, and later her children, from threats. Although she does not command a flagship, Letyaa commands the elite Dusk Guard, which she formed to protect her family. Although she usually remains on Trian, the commanders of her guard are often sent to assist with training at all League facilities. Spirris's, Of House Infernus Born in 3643 BBY, Spirris's grew up immersed in the affairs of The Independent League of Nobles. Once she came of age, she was placed in charge of the families thriving slave trade, as well as being given charge of one of the family’s command ships, allowing her to train in both space combat, and hone her force abilities during countless slave acquisition missions. From the bridge of her Delta-Class Carrier “The Gehennam,” Spirris’s was quickly granted rank within the family, and was sent to train with Darth Mortis, a long-time friend of her father, who trained Spirris’s in the ways of the dark side before returning her considering pressing family affairs on the families home of Trian; where she continues to assist in the slave and weapons trade of her family. Becctuss, Of House Infernus Becctuss, eldest son of Infernae, was born in 3646 BBY, and once he reached the age of 16, was sent to train with The GenoHaradan, until he reached the age of 25. After his return to Trian, not much is know of his affairs, he commands "The Azrael," or angel of death. Enforcing The League's power from a veil or terror and secrecy, only appearing in person to lead elite special forces for precision strikes. The Fleet Among the many holdings of The House Infernus, the most important resource of note is its extensive fleet, painstakingly built by Infernae over 10 years, through back room deals, and Imperial connections. Infernaes Flagship: Harrower-Class Dreadnaught "The Phoebus" (greek for radiant) Spirris's Flagship: Delta-Class Carrier "The Gehennam" Becctuss Flagship: BSX-5 Dreadnought "The Azrael" Primary Ship of the Line: Gage-class Transport (Perfectly suited for trade, troop transport, and raiding/slaving) Primary Fighter: Plug-6 Heavy Fighter (able to carry troops, prisoners, and cargo as well as heavy shielding, and heavy turbolaser batteries) Primary Bomber: Rampart Mk. IV Heavy Bomber Primary Shuttle: NR-2 Light Transport (capable of carrying 50 passengers, or refit to carry 12-15 in comfort) Note: several precursors to the Venator-style capital ship were built by The League as Defensive ships of the line for Trian